Fishing
Around Kasmari there are may ponds in which tasty fish swim. Fish can be used to make special dishes at Chef Alex, or eaten directly for a chance to recover a number of HP or MP. You will need two items to fish: the fishing rod and bait. The basic rod and bait can be purchased at any shop keeper or Fisherman. Higher grade rods can only be purchased from the Fishermen. The current highest grade rod and bait are only found at the the shop in Mara. The higher level your rod is, rod the more you have access to fish found in higher pond levels. After equipping the rod, like you would with a weapon, make sure you have some bait in your inventory. Each cast of the line will use 1 bait. If you have more than one grade of bait in your inventory, the bait that is positioned first in the inventory will be the one used. Once you have everything you need, find a fishing spot. Fishing spots can be found on most maps wherever a pond with the fish sign (shown right) is located. How to Fish At a fishing spot, when the fishing symbol appears (shown left), double-click or use the auto-attack skill when you are facing the water. After you cast your line, a timer bar appears. Don't do anything yet, you need to wait for a fish to bite. When one does, exclamation marks will appear above your character, a button that says "CLICK!" will appear, and the timer bar will begin to fall. If it reaches zero you will lose the fish. To begin reeling it in, click the "CLICK!" button or use the auto-attack skill again. Another bar will appear that represents the fish's strength. Arrow keys will also appear with an arrow above them. Press the corresponding keys on the keyboard. You may use either WASD or the arrow keys. Higher level fish will have more arrows with harder combinations. Once you have reduced the fish's strength to zero then you will have caught the fish. Note that if you move your character after casting your line, the fishing will cancel and you will not get your bait back. Fishing Spots These are the regions where ponds can be found. Remember to look for the fishing sign! - School Grounds: Red fish and Blue fish. - Fortville: Red fish and Blue fish. - Hillville: Red fish and Blue fish. - Sunset Pier (High Class): Red fish, Blue fish, Gold fish and Brown fish. - James Isle (High Class): Red fish, Blue fish, Gold fish and Brown fish. - Ghost Town (High Class): Gold fish, Brown fish, Silky fish, and Grey fish. - Forest of Silence (High Class): Gold fish, Brown fish, Red Dot fish, and Whalebone fish. - Mara (Unique Class): Red Dot fish, Whalebone fish, Red Dotted fish, and Silver fish. High Class fish can only be caught with the High Grade Fishing Rod or higher. Unique Class fish can only be caught with the Mother of All Fishing Poles. Special Fished Items Sometimes you end up catching objects like empty bottles or boots, but don't throw these away! Right-click them in your inventory to receive grindstones and coating oil that can be used for enhancing. It is also possible to catch very rare dorm decorations. These are "fish" you can mount on your dorm room wall or place on floors or tables. They can be caught in all the pools, but are very rare with different catch rates and types. Using the Mother of All Fishing Poles coupled with High Grade Bait will increase your chances of getting them. - Fortville & Hillville: Fish Tank. - Sunset Pier: Blue Marlin - James Isle: Lava Shark - Ghost Town: Ornamental Blowfish and Ornamental Jelly Spirit. - Forest of Silence: Herbal Monkfish and Ornamental Bunny Ray. - Mara: Sand Shark and Mummy Fish. Category:Information